Glad I Ran Into You
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Spike goes for a run to clear his head after 'Eyes In'. It's mainly just friendship between Spike and Natalie, but could be seen as romance.


Hey everyone. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

Okay, this is the story that has been in the way of everything. I had wrote down the idea and not the story, then I was writing other stories, and since I wanted to post everything in order, all the other stories got put on hold. I'm not that happy with the ending, I meaning I like the sentence, but I probably should've ended it differently. Also, I have no idea if Flower Escape is real - it just came to me in the moment. Thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Spike sucked in a deep breath as he ran across the bridge in the park. At six in the morning, the park had yet to be filled with activity, except for a couple strolling around the duck pond and a few other joggers he'd seen on the paths. His eyes lingered on the couple for a moment before he shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts, clearing his mind was the reason he was out running this early in the morning on his day off. Kicking up his speed a bit, he rounded the bend, saw a bright flash of pink, and fell after hitting something solid.

''Ow,'' the voice sounded familiar, and Spike turned to get a better look.

''Natalie?'' Spike got to his feet quickly then helped her up. ''Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?''

''No, I'm good. You?'' she asked as she brushed dirt and leaves off her clothes.

''Yeah, fine. I'm so sorry. I should've been paying closer attention to where I was going.''

''Me too.'' She held up her iPod, ''but when I listen to music, I kinda zone out.'' Natalie tilted her head to the side as she looked Spike over. ''Are you okay?''

''Yep, nothing a good shower won't fix,'' he said as he busied himself brushing dirt off himself.

Not buying the cover up, she threw her head in the direction of the Flowers Escape trail. ''Wanna walk with me? I was going to start slowing down anyway - granted, I was going to wait another quater of a mile, but I'll trade it for company.''

Spike looked down the trail and he could already see the bright colors from some of the flowers from where he was standing. ''Uh, sure.''

''Great. I love the smell of flowers.'' Silence overtook them as they walked and before Spike knew it, they were at the end of the trail and trees started coming back into view. Natalie walked ahead of him a little and sat down on a bench, patting the spot beside her. ''Spill.''

''What?'' he said, coming to a stop in front of her.

''You heard me. Spill. You're not your usual happy-talky self. So ...'' she patted the seat again.

''Happy-talky?''

''Spike.''

He blew out the breath he'd been holding and sat down next to her. ''I'm just ... processing information is all.''

''Wow, yeah, that really helps me understand what you're going through, and you were so specific and detailed about it too. Thank you confiding in me,'' she said with a hint of sarcasm as she laid her hand on Spike's shoulder.

''I ... asked a girl out.''

''Okay, when I told you to spill, I meant all of it, not just a teny bit of info.''

''She said she doesn't date cops. It's like a rule, or something.''

''Who would want to miss out on dating a man in a ... very scrumptious uniform,'' she said airily. ''I mean what does she expect, for you just to drop your career to go out with her?'' Silence again fell between them and she gave him a questioning look. ''Spike?''

''I don't know what I'm thinking.''

''Are you actually considering this?''

''Maybe, I really like her.''

''You really like Wonder Woman, but you wouldn't quit for her, would you.''

''Wonder Woman would never ask something like that of me.''

''So what, this girl is better than your childhood - and probably current - dreamgirl.''

''That's why I'm out here running.''

Natalie sighed, knowing she needed to say something. An idea slowly formed in her mind and she turned her body to Spike so she could face him better. ''Okay, close your eyes.''

''What?''

''Just close them.'' She smiled slightly as Spike huffed and did as instructed. ''Okay, so picture this. Let's say, you do quit, and you and this girl start dating. You can't be a cop anymore, so you find something else to do. Own a restaurant, maybe,'' she heard him snort and gave his arm a light swat. ''So you own a restaurant, and everything is fine. One day, you notice some shady people and you find out there with the mob.'' He opened his eyes and gave her a disbelieving look. ''Hey, I live by myself, there was movie marathon on last night - sue me.'' He chuckled as he closed his eyes and turned back around. ''You say to yourself, as long they don't cause a disturbance, you'll leave them be. Then, not long after, one of them, I don't know, takes something off the other guys plate without asking and it causes a hostage situation - guns are drawn and everything.'' She laughs wih him as she realized how ridiculous that sounded, but continues on. ''You're in the kitchen when it happens, and the mob and hostages are out in the dining room. What do you do?''

Spike kept his eyes closed as he thought things over. Natalie definitely had a way with words, and he missed how easy and naturally it felt to talk to her. ''I would call the police, inform them of the situation, the number of hostages, the number of subjects, then I would slowly walk out and get started on negotiations.''

''Exactly,'' she said triumphantly.

''Exactly, what?'' he asked, opening his eyes to look at her.

''Even if you quit your job today, become something else entirely, when the situation called for it,'' she softened her voice, ''Spike you'd still be a cop.''

''Yeah, I guess,'' he said thoughtfully, mulling it over in his mind.

''So,'' she clapped her hands and stood up, ''when it comes to you, it's take it or leave it. Not her way or the highway.'' Natalie held out her hand. ''You wanna go back the way we came? I kinda want to look at the flowers again.''

Spike looked at her hand and took it gently within his own, standing up beside her. As they walked back, he decided he was really glad he ran into her - not literally of course, and he's not about to tell her about the small twinge he's feeling in his ankle. One thing he always liked about Natalie was that she gives her opinion, then changes the subject to give you time to think about things. He vaguely wonders if she had to be that way for Sam, letting him know she was there without being to pushy. She was right, of course, he couldn't give up everything he had worked for just for a girl. Relationships are meant to be halfway, after all. He didn't know what had come over him, things had just been so chaotic lately and it seemed to have piled up. Determined to make this a happy day, he began talking to Natalie about various things, even entertaining the restaurant idea. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he inhaled the strong scent of the flowers and took in the beauty of his surroundings.


End file.
